Lost in Forbiddenland
by Darkened Sky Twilight
Summary: In the midst of attempting to escape from his unwanted arranged marriage, Kaname Kuran escaped into another world. But what he doesn't know is that his misfortune is only beginning. AU, Unbeta-ed


**Lost in Forbiddenland**

_Summary:_ In the midst of attempting to escape from his unwanted arranged marriage, Kaname Kuran escaped into another world. But what he doesn't know is that his misfortune is only beginning. AU, Unbeta-ed

_Rating:_ M

_Genre:_ Hurt/Comfort, Horror (may change depending on the future plot)

_Pairing:_ Zero Kiryuu x Kaname Kuran

_A.N:_ I got this idea from a dream I had. I also got some of the scenes after playing Trinity Messiah. The time is set around the Victorian era, or something like that (I'm not good with history, sorry if it bothers you ^^;). About the 'another world' that I mentioned in the summary, I didn't mean it to be like Alice's Wonderland. You'll see what I mean after reading the first few chapters.

_Warning:_ I'm not sure what kind of things that I'll end up typing (technically speaking) but be prepared because there are things that sometimes came unexpectedly, like a character dying or murder. If you still want to continue, who am I to stop you?

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I own Trinity Messiah. Had I did, it would be entirely impossible for the complicated plot in VK or TM to actually exist. I'm not going to repeat this disclaimer in every chapter for I see no sense in saying something over and over again even though knowing you smart readers out there knows that I will never own this awesome fiction. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

Prologue: The Shocking News

* * *

"What?" a brown haired boy said, his ruby-tinted brown eyes widening in shock. He stared at his mother and father, who could only look at him in what he would call hopeless desperation.

"In two weeks time, you're going to be married to the heir of the Hirazaki family." his father answered, his voice sounded as if he himself is in despair of the news. But he looked desperate, as if there was no other solution to this problem that had been facing them for months now. Yet, he also looked at Kaname as if he needed him to understand the situation they're currently facing.

Kaname knew very well that his father's business was going bankrupt. And he knew very well that in order to secure the title of 'Duke' and stabilize their business, the only choice left was to marry Kaname to another wealthy family, a family who had the same title as theirs or maybe even greater. But still…

_Why the Hirazakis?_

Kaname knew of the Hirazaki family. The Hirazakis were a family of noble and influential people. They were also famous in the business industry. Toys, clothing, food, jewelry, you name it, they monopolize it. The current head of the family, Koh Hirazaki, have recently been given the title of 'Count', which authority and power equaled a Duke.*** **

Maybe this is the reason why his father chose the Hirazaki...

But they are also famous for their notorious ways. They'll do any means necessary (within their capabilities, of course) to get something, _anything_ that they wanted. Rumors also said that some of the members of the family even resort to using dirty tricks to get the results that they wanted to achieve.

Kaname didn't like this family nor did he like the heir either. Shun Hirazaki (or his full name, Shuntaro Minamino Ryuu Hirazaki) was the heir of the wealthy Hirazaki family. Shun is a rather intelligent and charming person who excelled in everything he tried. He was oddly rather similar to Kaname (that is, when it comes his skills, abilities, charm and beauty). But they were also opposites in a lot of ways. Shun liked politics; Kaname hated it. Shun liked to be in public; Kaname prefer to be in solitude. Shun is a ladies' man; Kaname's not. And so on and so forth.

Shun is also someone who you should not mess with as he is protected by his influential family. He is also someone who got what he wanted whenever he wanted it. And Kaname was what he had chased for a long time.

Kaname knew very well that Shun had an unhealthy obsession when it came to Kaname. He also knew that his father had a cooperation from the head of the Hirazaki family, Shun Hirazaki, which he suspected must be one of the reasons why his father was bankrupt. (Koh Hirazaki had his eye on something that his father had been working on. He had also recently had the power and authority to put Haruka in enough trouble.)

Kaname could have guessed that Koh had made some sort of agreement (or blackmail, in Kaname's opinion) with his father which involved Kaname getting hitched with the Hirazaki heir. He could only imagine how delighted Shun was when he found out about this. The other members of the Hirazakis also had no objections in Kaname's engagement with Shun (apparently, the whole family also liked Kaname a bit too much; they were more than happy to receive his as a family member)

Kaname frowned. He didn't like the way how things were going. _But_…

…_does he even have a say in this matter_?

Apparently, no matter how hard he'd protest, his decision will most likely won't change anything, no matter how hard he tried. It will only be energy-wasting and time-consuming.

Haruka saw Kaname's frown and gave out an exasperated sigh. "I know you don't like them, but please understand that we have no other choice. There are still a few things that I, as a Duke, must do. I know this is selfish of me to do this to you but…", he trailed off, his eyes showing pure sincerity and regret. "…I would never do this to you Kaname, if I had a choice. I'm so sorry…" Haruka apologized, his eyes downcast.

Kaname could never blame Haruka for everything that happened. He knew that his father had tried his best in everything he tried and he also knew that had there been a better alternative, he would've surely gone through that path. But there had been none.

Kaname closed his eyes. As the heir to the Kuran family, he'd have to do his responsibilities as one. If this was the only to help his father, if this was the only way to make his parents and of course, his baby sister Yuuki happy, then…

Kaname opened his eyes, resolved and eyes full of determination as he set his gaze on Haruka.

"Yes, father. I'll do it."

* * *

_Edit_: Gah, I'm so stupid... I missed-placed the Hirazaki heir's name and the head after reading this... So sorry if I'm confusing you guys. Let me get this straight.

Koh Hirazaki: The _Head_ of the Hirazaki family

Shun Hirazaki: The **_Heir_ **of the Hirazaki family

I also made a few corrections. I hope you don't mind. How could I be so stupid? I should've noticed this while I was editing... (mutter, mutter, mutter)

* * *

* I'm not exactly sure the level and power of an aristocrat had. But I do know that a Count and Duke are directly below below the King and the authority and power they had are equal. Err... is it? Not sure...please correct me if I'm wrong.

AN: Whew! Even though this is just a prologue, it's still such a tiring thing to do! But I can't let this go to waste. This plot bunny is one of the best things that my (twisted, stupid) mind could ever come up with. I hope you fellow readers out there can stay with me until the story is finished and please be patient if I updated at a rather late time and I'm also sorry if I did anything wrong. I am only human after all. (I thought I'd say all this in advance, in case something happened.)

Anyway guys, have a good day.

~Sofea


End file.
